


Great Expectations

by AtlasAdams



Series: SuperCorp [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, POV Lesbian Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlasAdams/pseuds/AtlasAdams
Summary: Kara has set the bar high with their first date in the sky, but Lena has a few surprises of her own up her sleeve. In the meantime, Kara must confront Alex and J'onn about her and Lena; and Samantha Arias is proving to be an impactful figure in Lena's life, both at LCorp and beyond.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor
Series: SuperCorp [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122215
Comments: 30
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This begins the second part of the series "SuperCorp". If you haven't read the first part titled "Brave New World," I suggest you go back and start there. Hope you enjoy and please leave Kudos and comments!

Kara's phone buzzed, waking her from her sleep. She opened her eyes and saw the blurry name scrolls across the screen. _Alex_. Kara sighed and silenced the call. She had talked with Winn and he promised if there was an emergency, like the cruise ship, he would be the one to call her. So she knew this was just Alex feeling bad after their "talk" at the DEO the other day.

 _Good_. Kara thought. _She should feel bad._ Kara rolled over and pulled Lena close to her. She stroked her hair and kissed her forehead as she felt the CEO stir gently. But even as she lay there in Lena's bed, the nagging feeling of unrest took over her mind.

Alex had crossed major boundaries yesterday. She had outed her to the entire DEO, a transgression that, as a lesbian, Alex should have thoroughly understood. She had robbed Kara of the right to tell Winn, to tell J'onn. And to NOT tell anyone she didn't want knowing about her personal life at the DEO. The more Kara thought about it, the angrier she got. She could feel her eyes burning behind her head and she shut them tightly to cool down. She certainly didn't need Lena waking up to a fireball on her ceiling. 

Kara knew she would have to face the music eventually, but the last person she wanted to see today, was Alex Danvers. 

Lena began to wake up beside her and Kara backed her face away from where it had been so she could watch as she opened her eyes. 

"Morning", Kara said, feeling the anger leave her body like kryptonite being pulled out of her veins by the yellow sun. Lena smiled wide. 

"Good morning, Super babe." Lena said, leaning in a kissing her. 

Kara laughed, "You are really never gonna let me live the pet name thing down are you?" She said burying her head into the pillow. 

"Nope," Lena said, placing a brief kiss on Kara's cheek before turning over and getting out of bed. 

"Getting up already?" Kara said, puffing up her lower lip in a pathetic attempt at a fake pout. She watched Lena's smooth skin and soft angles as she walked across the room towards the bathroom. It turned Kara on just to look at her. 

"Yes, darling, and so are you." Lena slipped a silk robe around her body and tied the sash. "I have to get to work. And _you_ , need to talk to your sister. Plus, you should probably get to work at some point too." Lena said winking at Kara over her shoulder before shutting the bathroom door behind her. "No X-Ray vision!" Lena shouted from the other side of the door.

Kara threw her head back into the pillow _Shit_. She had somehow forgotten about her job at CatCo these past two days. Between guilting herself over the cruise ship, planning the perfect date for Lena, getting into the biggest fight in the world with her sister and still managing to be Supergirl, being Cat Grant's assisted has just . . . slipped down the priority list. _I wonder what illness James has made up for me this time_.

Kara got up and got dressed into her supersuit for the flight home. Lena came out to the balcony and kissed her firmly before she took off. As she approached her building she could hear the familiar heartbeat from a block away. Her eyes immediately began to burn and her fists clenched tighter in the air. Alex was waiting for her in her apartment. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kara would have smashed through the window if it wasn't her own apartment she was flying into. She was so angry she could feel the heat burning behind her eyes. Alex was sitting on her couch when she landed. 

Alex slowly stood, seeing the rage in Kara's eyes. "Okay, I know. I know, I messed up. I'm sorry." She had one hand raised as she were trying to convince someone to lower a weapon. Which she technically was considering Kara's eyes were still glowing with heat. 

"Don't patronize me." Kara said, her voice shaking with anger. "You outed me to the entire DEO, Alex! To Winn, to J'onn, and to a dozen other people whose names I don't even know. And what's worse? You put Lena in danger. Did you ever stop to think what would happen if the world found out we were together?"

"Yes," Alex said, "I did think of that and that's part of the reason why I was so upset with you for being so brazen about your being with her." Alex began. 

"That was rhetorical." Kara cut her off abruptly. "I wasn't finished." Alex bit her lip and sat down on the couch as Kara approached her. 

"You took the one relationship I've ever truly cared about, and made it insignificant. You laughed at it. You judged me. And then you had the nerve to blame me for the cruise ship. I dedicate every moment of my life to keeping this city safe. And the one day I decide to enjoy a little time with someone who loves me for who I am, both sides of me, you make me want to regret it." Kara's voice began to shake slightly and she felt her eyes begin to burn again but not from heat vision. 

"Kara, I am so sorry . . ." Alex began. She stood and approached Kara with her arms opened.

Kara stepped back, "no." she said, her eyes beginning to water now. "No." 

Alex stopped and lowered her arms. "Kara, I know I messed up. I know it. The truth is, when I didn't hear from you, I was worried about you. I knew you were with Lena and I guess a part of me still doesn't trust her entirely. I know she's been a great friend to you and it's clear she has feelings for you. But she just . . . she has a history of hurting people she loves. And I was afraid you were going to become one of them. I still am."

Kara wiped her eyes angrily. "Alex, you're my sister. You're supposed to be on my side. How could you out me like that in front of everyone?" The tears began to flow more freely now and Kara crouched down to compose herself. Alex knelt down beside her. 

"I am on your side, Kara. I'm sorry I messed up so bad, but I promise nothing like that will ever happen again. Why don't you invite Lena over for a game night this week? Give us a chance to actually get to know one another." Kara continued to cry. "Please, Alex said. Let me try and fix this." 

"You can't fix it, Alex. You can't undo this." Kara stood wiping her eyes. "I'd like you to leave, please." She said, softly but firmly. Alex looked as if someone had shot her in the heart. 

"Kara, please . . ." She said, pleading. 

Kara crossed her arms not speaking and Alex grabbed her leather jacket from the back of the couch and turned to leave. As she reached the door, Kara said, "Alex?" 

"Yea?" Alex said.

"What did you mean . . . about Lena having a history of hurting people she loves?" Kara asked. 

"It's nothing," Alex said. "Just some rumors Maggie had heard from a friend of hers. Something about a girl she went to boarding school with."

Kara but the side of her cheek. She was still angry at Alex, but she was also curious about what rumor Maggie could have told her about. Maggie had no reason to lie to keep Lena and Kara apart. She was a third party to all of this. SOw ahtever she had told Alex must have some bearing. 

  
"When did Maggie tell you this rumor?" Kara asked, her arms still crossed. 

"The other night at dinner. The same night you were at Lena's. That's why I was so upset the next morning when you had disappeared. I'm so sorry."

"Stop." Kara said, holding up one hand. "Stop apologizing. Until I'm ready to forgive you, your words mean nothing." Alex nodded and turned to leave again, her head hanging low. 

"Wait." Kara said hesitating for a moment, as if to be sure she really wanted to say what she was about to say. "Tell me what Maggie told you."

Alex closed the door and walked back towards the couch. 


	3. Chapter 3

Lena tapped her pen anxiously on her glass desk. It had been hours since Kara had flown off to talk to her sister and she still hadn't heard from her. It was unlike Kara not to check in after major events like this. Lena looked up when she heard a knock on her door. Samantha Arias popped her head in.

"Still good for 1:00?" Samantha said, checking her watch. 

"Yes, yes of course. Must have lost track of time, come sit down." Lena said, standing and motioning for the woman to be seated. "Samantha, yes?" Lena said. 

"Please, call me Sam," the woman responded. "Only my mother calls me Samantha and it makes me cringe." Sam wrinkled her nose and mimicked a shiver running down her spine. 

"I've never been very good with nick-names," Lena responded, smiling, "But I will certainly do my best, _Sam_."

Sam smiled and the room hung silent while both of the women stared at each other. Lena couldn't help but notice Sam's eyes cautiously beginning to move down her leg. Lena tried very hard not to enjoy the attention, but it was difficult when someone as beautiful as Sam was the one giving it. She quickly remembered Kara. "So, shall we get started?" Lena said, clearing her throat and taking a seat in the empty chair next to Sam.

"Yes, of course, yes." Sam said opening a laptop she had brought in with her, wiping a bead of sweat from her brow. "So, here are some of the new logos I was playing with last night."

"Last night?" Lena said, looking Sam in the eyes. "My heavens your second day and you're already working into the night. I hope you're being adequately compensated."

"Oh, it's nothing," Sam replied. "I always do my best work at night. I find it to be more . . ." 

"Peaceful?" Lena said. 

"Exactly," Sam said, smiling at Lena. "I get my best inspiration at night. Something about being in the darkness, makes me feel. . . safe." Sam noticed Lena had raised and eye brow now, her head turned slightly. "It's so weird, I know." Sam said, feeling judged by her gorgeous new boss. "People say I act like I'm from another planet sometimes." Sam said, jokingly in an effort to lighten the mood. 

"I know how you feel," Lena said laughing and thinking once more to Kara. How strange it must feel for her to be here. Always feeling out of place, never truly feeling at ease with herself. Lena's mind wandered while Sam clicked another slide on her laptop. 

"Anyways," Sam chimed in, "I think this one does a great job of combining both the modern aesthetic you want, with a clean, minimalist line work." Sam turned the laptop towards Lena, displaying a beautiful silver and white logo, with a large "L" in the center. Same was right, she was the woman for this job. Lena was impressed already. 

"It's wonderful," Lena said, "really, wonderful. Looks like you really do get your best ideas at night." Lena raised on eyebrow, giving Sam a quick up-down before standing and walking over to the bar that rested against the wall. 

"This calls for a celebration," Lena said raising the scotch towards Sam. 

"Oh, I really shouldn't" she said in protest, "I still have a full day of work ahead of me."

"Nonsense." Lena said. "I'm the boss and I say you're done with work for the day. Now, have a drink and tell me what other exciting plans you have for my company." Lena said holding out the glass to Sam. Sam took it from Lena and sipped a tiny bit of the brown liquid. Lena sat down in the chair behind her desk, in an effort to maintain some form of professional decorum.

"Well," Sam said, the warm courage now spreading throughout her body. "I did have one idea that would be really great for PR. I mean, like maybe the best PR any company could ever get." Her voice was getting excited now and Lena leaned back in her chair and smiled. 

"Go on," Lena said, taking a sip of her drink. She liked Sam Arias. She didn't quite know why, but something about the woman was so enticing to her. She reminded Lena of a more . . naïve version of herself perhaps. 

"Okay, are you ready for this?" Sam said, placing her drink down and walking over towards the window behind Lena's desk. She stood for a moment looking at Lena before dramatically placing both hands on her hips. 

"Supergirl!" Sam said, pretending to take flight. She jumped up about half an inch and landed, her heels making a loud "clack" on the marble floor. Lena choked on her drink. 

"Supergirl?" She said, wiping her mouth. "Whatever do you mean?" 

"Let's make Supergirl the official mascot of LCorp!" Sam said excitedly. Lena cocked her head skeptically. "Okay, mascot is a bad word." Sam continued, "But you know what I mean, a sponsor. An endorser. An ally. If Supergirl supports us, the world supports us. Plus, it's a great way to show there's no bad blood, you know given the whole . . . family history thing." Sam walked closer to where Lena was sitting and took another sip of her drink, feeling more comfortable with Lena now. 

"What do you think?" Sam said, leaning on Lena's desk. "Do you know anyone who has an in with her? Could maybe talk to her for us?" 

Lena rested her cheek on her hand, twirling her glass, watching as the ice went around and around in the scotch. She was keenly aware of Sam's proximity to her.

"I do know someone, yes," She said. "But Supergirl will never go for it." Lena said. Just the idea was enough to make her laugh. Imagine, asking Kara . . . errr . . Supergirl to be a spokesperson for her own company. She'd never do it . . . would she? It certainly was an interesting idea. And it really would shoot LCorp stocks through the roof. Lena toyed with the idea in her head while her hand continued to twirl the glass, her eyes intently focused on the shifting ice.

"That's too bad." Sam said, placing her empty glass down on Lena's desk. "Would have been a real coup for LCorp." Sam walked back towards her laptop and began to pack up. 

"Yes," Lena said taking another sip and turning her chair to look out the window. "It really would be, wouldn't it . . ."


	4. Chapter 4

"Good morning, Miss Grant." Kara said, placing her bag on the desk outside the double glass doors before handing her boss her usual morning latte.

Cat Grant looked up from the layout she had been reviewing and placed her glasses down on her nose. 

"Well, well, if it isn't my long lost assistant Kiera." Cat began. Kara readied herself for what she knew was about to happen. "First you miss an entire day of work, which just so happens to be when an entire cruise ship sank in the harbor - what is possibly THE biggest story of the quarter, and now, here you are sauntering in at 9:01." Kara looked down at her wrist watch. It was 9:01 on the dot. Cat continued. "So tell me, are you still contagious? Because if after all of that you get me ill, it will be the last thing you do."

Kara looked back at Winn through the glass doors who was looking back helplessly at her. She had no idea what illness he and James had concocted to give her yesterday and now the pressure was on. She looked back at Cat. 

"No, Miss Grant," Kara said smiling and holding out the latte "Doctor says I'm not contagious at all. Gave me the strongest antibiotics they had, because I told him how important it was that I get back to work." Her arm still hung outstretched holding the latte. Cat looked skeptically at it, as if it contained the bubonic plague within its contents. 

"Mmmm, I'm ignoring that obvious attempt at sucking up, but an antibiotic you say?" Cat said, cautiously taking the latte. "That's funny, because there is no current antibiotic for mononucleosis. That is what you had, isn't it Kiera? At least that's what your little confidante out there told me yesterday." She took a sip of the latte and waived one hand flightily towards Winn who now looked as if he was wishing desperately to turn invisible. Kara could hear his heart beginning to race. 

"It's uhh experimental!" Kara chimed in, turning the attention back towards her. "New drug, not even on the market yet and uhhh it's not approved by the FDA so I'm really not supposed to tell you what it's called. But, ya know . . . what can I say, it worked!" Kara tossed her arms up and adjusted her glasses. 

"Mmhmmm" Cat said, taking another sip of the latte. Kara turned and began to walk back to her desk. 

"Oh, and Kiera," Cat said. 

"Yes Miss Grant?"

"This coffee is cold." Cat dropped the cup into the trash, wiping her fingers after it landed as if to wash the subpar caffeine from her body. "I'll need a hot one. Now." 

"Right away, Miss Grant," Kara said, speed walking out of the room towards the elevator. Winn followed her, looking over his shoulder to make sure Cat hadn't seen him. When they were safely on the elevator, they finally spoke. 

"Holy cow, Kara, I'm sorry I should have told you it was mono." Winn said, his shirt now drenched with sweat. 

"It's no big deal, Winn, thanks for covering for me. Won't happen again." Kara said, but they both knew it was a lie. 

"So," Winn said, "How was the date? Did she like the candles? And the flowers? Oh and what did she ask for for dinner? Was it sushi from Japan. She looks like someone who would want sushi from Japan." Winn rattled on until the elevator reached the ground floor. 

"The date was . . ." Kara hesitated trying to find the words. "Perfect." She said smiling. They exited the building and walked down the street to the usual coffee shop. "And it was duck from France." Kara said. 

Winn shook his head "Ahh of course," he said putting on a fake French accent. "Ze duck in Fawnce is ze best." Kara laughed briefly as they stood in line. 

"So, if everything went so well, why do you look so . . . stressed? You're not still beating yourself up about the cruise ship thing are you? Because Kara, that really wasn't your . . ."

"No," Kara said cutting him off. She didn't need to hear about that damn cruise ship one more time. "It's not the date, it's just . . ." Kara paused, wondering if it was even worth mentioning. 

"What?" Winn said, sincerely. 

"It's Alex," Kara said. "I talked to her this morning, well . . . more like yelled at her and had to control myself not to use my heat vision on her." Winn nodded silently. "Anyways, once all the yelling ended, then the crying came, and then Alex tried to comfort me and I told her to get out and then she said something about Lena having a reputation for hurting people she loved and . . . Oh, I just couldn't help it. So I asked Alex what she meant and she sat down and told me."

Kara adjusted her glasses and brushed a hair behind her ear. It was nearly their turn to order. 

"What did she say?" Winn asked. 

"Apparently Maggie knew or . . . knows an ex of hers from back in boarding school. Rojas something. Alex, Andrea, I can't remember. Anyways, I guess they were pretty close most of their lives and then it turned into more. Apparently the school found out and when they questioned the Rojas girl about it, she told the headmistress that she was in love with Lena and Lena was in love with her. Only, I guess Lena had a different version and told the headmistress that the Rojas girl had been obsessed with her. And that Lena didn't feel the same way. Anyway, the Rojas girl got expelled." They were next in line and Winn stood speechless, his moth gaping open. 

"Can I get a large double whip no foam latte with non-fat milk please?" Kara asked. She turned back towards Winn as they moved to the side to wait for their order. 

"Wow," Winn said. "I mean, I knew Lena had a dark side but . . ." Winn struggled for words. 

"I know," Kara said. "I mean I know it was a long time ago, and I know people change but. . . it just makes me nervous, I guess. Am I crazy for even listening to Alex? I mean she clearly doesn't like me with Lena. Maybe this is just her way of scaring me."

Winn rubbed his chin for a moment. "Listen, Kara. All I know is this. Alex is your sister. She loves you. Did she make a huge mistake? Yes. But would she lie to you about something this big? I don't think so." Kara nodded as Winn went on. "But I also know this. You just went out on a date with someone who makes you happier than I have ever seen you. Heck, there was a day when I'd have given anything to make you smile the way Lena Luthor does. And to me, some high school history isn't worth losing that over."

Kara smiled and reached for the coffee before they turned to leave the shop. "You're right," Kara said. "But what do I do now? I mean, I want to ask Lena about it, but I can't just barge in after only one date and demand she tell me her about her high school sweetheart that she got expelled from school." 

"Well, that's true," Winn said, holding open the double glass doors to CatCo for Kara as she walked through. They approached the elevator and waited. "Maybe for now, it's best to just let the information set for a while. Enjoy Lena. But he careful. Just . . . be smart, if you know what I mean." 

"Yea, I do." Kara said as the elevator made its way up to the 35th floor. Kara could already hear the sound of Cat Grant's voice bellowing down the elevator shaft, even without using her super hearing. 

"Where is my latte!? Did she fly to Columbia to get fresh beans for heavens sake? Where is that girl? Kiera!"

"Right here, Miss Grant," Kara said, running after her boss as the doors opened. Winn was right. She was happy with Lena and Lena had given her no reason not to trust her or to question her motives for being with her. She decided to call Lena after work. She had missed her. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello, darling," Lena said answering her phone. It was past 7:00 now and Kara had finally called her. 

"Hi," she heard Kara say on the other line. She could hear the small smile in Kara's voice even as she said it. 

"I was beginning to wonder about you." Lena said, returning the smile and looking down to straighten a stack of papers on her already tidy desk. "Thought maybe you were a dine and fly kind of gal." 

"No ma'am," Kara said. "Besides, didn't your mother ever tell you to wait 30 minutes after eating before flying?" Kara said, smirking at her own sense of humor.

Lena laughed in response. "You know, I must have missed that important life lesson from my beloved step mother."

Kara smiled, "How was you day?" 

"Oh, just fine. We actually picked a new logo for LCorp today. You should come by and see it when you're not out rescuing kittens from trees." Lena bit the end of her pen as she walked over towards the couch in her office. 

"Oh really?" Kara said, "Maybe I will." The line went dead and before Lena could even put down her phone she heard a knock from the balcony. Kara was standing outside waving, a goofy grin spread across her face. Lena shook her head and laughed, waiving for Kara to come inside. 

"You know, I really should get a lock on that door." Lena said. "Looks like just anyone could fly in here." 

"That's actually not a bad idea," Kara said. "If only I wasn't able to rip through any lock with my bare hands." Kara used her super speed and before Lena could stand up, Kara was straddling her on the couch. Kara's face had changed from the goofy innocent look she had on the balcony to a new, wild and dangerous look. Lena grabbed her hips and pulled her closer, their faces lingering near each other for a moment, soaking in each others presence. Finally, Kara leaned her head down and began kissing Lena. Kara could feel warmth spreading throughout her entire body with each kiss. She grabbed desperately at the couch behind Lena, trying to control her strength. 

"Kittens in trees?" Kara whispered in Lena's ear as she began moving her hips slowly on top of the CEO. Lena gasped at the touch of Kara's lips against her ears. 

"It was, just a figure of speech darling, I assure you." Lena gasped again as Kara grabbed her hands and pinned them behind her back on the couch. 

"Well, maybe it's time I showed you some of these powers I've been holding back." Kara leaned back and smirked, making eye contact with Lena who now looked both incredibly aroused and slightly frightened. 

"Don't worry," Kara said softly in her ear. "I'll be gentle." Lena opened her mouth to speak but was met with Kara's lips. Kara pulled back after a moment. "Keep your mouth open", she said into Lena's ear. Lena obeyed. 

Kara leaned close and blew ever so slightly into Lena's mouth until she could see Lena's breath. She leaned in and kissed her, her lips now cool and tingling. Lena moaned at the sensation of Kara's lips on her cold tongue. Kara released Lena's hands behind her and grabbed for Kara, pulling her closer. Lena tried to stand to carry Kara somewhere but Kara kept her pinned to the couch. 

"Are you always the one in control, Miss Luthor?" Kara said, biting Lena's neck gently. 

"No," Lena said, a shiver crawling down her spine. "I wasn't in control last night when you flew me off to a rooftop and brought me fresh food from France." Lena laughed at the memory. Even saying it outload made it sound surreal. 

"I meant," Kara said, kissing down towards Lena's clavicle, "in bed." 

"Oh. . . Well, I guess I am." Lena said playfully. "So far, anyways." 

"I thought so," Kara continued kissing Lena on her neck until Lena was squirming uncontrollably beneath her. 

"Kara," Lena gasped, "Please." 

"Don't call me that tonight," Kara growled in her ear. 

Lena paused, before realizing what it was she wanted. "Supergirl," Lena said. "Please . . ." Lena could hardly take anymore. "Please go inside me." 

Kara lowered her hand beneath Lena's skirt and felt her legs part in immediate response. Lena was soaked and Kara parted her underwear resting her fingers at her entrance. Kara paused and looked at Lena. The two exchanged a loving glance and Kara kissed her before whispering, "on second thought, maybe I won't be so gentle" and entering Lena. Lena's entire body responded to Kara's touch instantly as she moved quickly inside her. Her legs buckled and shook and she dug her nails dug deep into Kara's back. If Kara hadn't been the girl of steel, she would have certainly drew blood. Kara stayed on top of Lena, feeling her writhe beneath her with pleasure. Lena could feel herself building faster by the second. She buried her face into Kara's shoulder, grasping at the red cape that hung off her shoulders. 

"Supergirl," Lena said, "I'm going to . . ." and with that Lena's entire body released beneath Kara. She held onto Kara as she felt her body go limp. Her legs relaxed and her arms felt like noodles. Kara kissed her cheek and forehead while slowly pulling out. She stayed on top of Lena and wrapped her arms around her.

"I love you", Kara whispered, as she kissed Lena's eyebrow. Lena looked up and smiled, burying her face into Kara's family crest. "I love you, Supergirl." 

As Kara got up and adjusted herself Lena looked around, as if remembering they were in her office. It was a good thing she had given Samantha Arias the rest of the day off. The last thing she needed was her walking in on that. Kara looked over at Lena who seemed distracted in thought. 

"Are you hungry?" Kara asked, sitting at Lena's desk, intentionally messing up the stack of papers Lena had just straightened She winked at Lena as she did it. 

"Starved," Lena said, standing up and adjusting her skirt. Her hair was disheveled and it was very clear what she had just been doing. Kara crossed her arms behind her head and put her boots up on Lena's desk, knowing it would cause Lena to shoot her a disapproving look. 

It worked. Lena stared across the room first at the boots and then back at Kara. _She is certainly full of herself tonight._ _Must have had a good day at work or worked things out with her sister this morning,_ Lena thought.

"How did everything go with your sister this morning?" Lena asked, pulling a compact out of her purse and attempting to fix her lipstick and hair. 

"Oh, uh, fine. Went fine." Kara said, standing up from the desk and avoiding eye contact. Her demeanor had changed. 

"How about Chinese?" Kara asked, quickly before Lena could ask a follow up question. 

"That depends," Lena said closing the compact and looking at Kara. "Does it involve us _going_ to China?"

Kara laughed. "Not unless you consider Mr. Wong's on 14th street to be China." Kara super changed into her normal clothes before Lena could finish brushing her hair. "All set?" She said, perkily. 

"Sure, Supergirl." Lena said shaking her head and smiling, "Let's go." Lena reached out her hand as the two of them left Lena's office and walked towards the elevators. 

Neither of the women were paying enough attention to anything but each other to even notice the other light that was left on in the office as they exited LCorp that night. The light that was coming from Samantha Arias's office.


	6. Chapter 6

"Easy, Danvers," Maggie said, dodging a sparring punch from her girlfriend. She was more worked up than usual tonight, which was understandable given how things had unfolded over the past 42 hours. It was late but Maggie wasn't surprised when Alex had called wanting to spar. She knew her girlfriend was going through a lot of self guilt right now, and what better way to release it than by punching things?

"I'm sorry," Alex said, wiping her brow. "Did I hurt you, hun?" 

"No, no, it's fine, just gotta be able to hold my gun tomorrow," Maggie said rubbing her hand beneath the punching glove she was wearing. "So, I take it the talk with Kara didn't go well?"

"Alex wound up for another swing and Maggie held up the glove. "Well," Alex said between punches, "I guess it went about as well as it could have. Considering I outted her to a room full of strangers and loved ones, _and_ exposed her girlfriend to the all of Earth's sworn enemies." Alex continued to punch. 

"Alright, that's it." Maggie said removing the glove and massaging her hand. "Let's just take a breather here." 

Alex and Maggie sat down on the mat and Maggie handed Alex a water. "Listen, Danvers, I'm gonna give it to you straight. What you did. It was messed up." 

"Gee, thanks", Alex said.

"Now, wait, let me finish . . . as I was saying. It was messed up. But you're human. Humans mess up. We hurt the ones we love all the time. It doesn't mean we don't love them. It just means we're human. You can't keep beating yourself up over this. Or beating _me_ up for that matter." Maggie gave Alex a playful shove in the shoulder.

"Yea, well, Kara isn't human." Alex said, taking a swig of water. 

"That is true," Maggie said, "BUT she was raised by humans, so she has inherited our ability to royally screw up." Maggie flashed Alex a reassuring smile, her dimple glistening with sweat. She reached her arm around Alex. "She will forgive you, babe. Just give her some time, okay?"

Alex nodded. "Yea, I guess you're right. I think it's best we just not be around each other for a little while, honestly."

Just then, Alex's phone rang with Maggie's ringing only seconds later.

They each stood up to answer their respective calls. 

"Yes, yes, I'm on my way in now, J'onn." Alex said. She turned around in time to hear Maggie respond that she was "on her way". 

The two exchanged glances. "Bank robbery down on Ocean Ave?" Maggie said. 

Alex nodded. "Doesn't look human." 

"Well, what are we waiting for then Danvers? Let's roll." 


	7. Chapter 7

Kara tossed a pot sticker into her mouth, chewing it and swallowing it in less than five bites. Lena looked on in amazement. 

"What?" Kara said, mumbling with her mouth still full. She swallowed and adjusted her glasses. 

"Oh nothing, I mean I thought I had seen your powers at work back in my office, but clearly you have some Kryptonian detachable jaw I don't know about." Lena laughed and covered her mouth with her napkin. Kara blushed. 

"First of all," She said wiping her mouth, "easy with the . . . Kryptonian talk." Kara lowered her voice and looked around. "Second of all, you haven't even begun to see what I can do." She smiled a boastful smile and dropped another potsticker into her mouth.

"Well, I look forward to watching you in action, Miss Danvers." Lena said, raising an eyebrow over her emerald eye. Kara's heart skipped a beat and she swallowed the second potsticker hole. 

Just as Kara reached for a third, her cell phone went off. It was the DEO. Kara shot Lena a knowing look before answering. 

"J'onn, is everything okay? Mmhmm. I'm on my way." Kara hung up the phone. 

"I'm so sorry I . . ."

"Go," Lena said. "Duty calls."

Kara handed her glasses to Lena. "Hang onto these for me will you?" She said, leaning down and kissing Lena on the top of her head before racing out the back door into the alley. Lena ran outside and looked up in time to see a red blur shoot across the sky above her. 

"That's my girl." She said smiling. 

When Kara arrived at the bank, there wasn't much left of it. A large brown creature now stood in front of the rubble clutching a sack full of jewels in its claw, the other snapping away at anyone who came near it. 

"Supergirl," She heard a familiar voice call from behind her. It was Maggie. "Watch out for those claws, will ya? He's taken out four of my men with those things." 

"Thanks," Kara said, "Any idea where this guy came from?"

Another familiar voice spoke up from behind her.

Alex nervously adjusted her belt and put her hands on her hips before speaking. "We think he's Bortriorian, part of an endangered race who require the minerals often found in precious gems to survive. We think he went after the bank for . . . well, food."

Kara looked at Alex briefly and then focused on the large alien before her. "So this guy is looking for a happy meal with a side of gem-fries." Kara said. 

"Basically," Alex responded, smiling at the joke, but being afraid to laugh for fear of angering her sister. 

Kara raised her hand to take flight. "Kara," Alex said reaching out for her arm. "Be careful. His grip is stronger than a team of alligators and they're dripping with some kind of poison. We don't know if it will impact you or not. Winn is running diagnostics on it as we speak."

"Thanks, Alex," Kara said, placing her hand on her sisters for a moment before shooting off towards the alien. 

Kara flew into the air circling the creature. She decided to try diplomacy first. "Hey, woohoo, up here!" The alien looked up, confused. "You know this isn't a drive through, right?" She said. 

The creature reached down and uprooted a tree, flinging it at Kara. She caught the tree easily and placed it back on the ground. 

"Don't you know you're supposed to _plant_ a tree on Abor day? Not rip it up?" Kara circled him again. "Now, why don't you put down the pretty jewels and let's talk."

The alien grunted something she couldn't understand before taking a huge column that he had previously torn from the bank and hurling it at Kara. This time is smacked her right in the chest, sending her soaring backwards into a neighboring building. She caught her breath and flew with all her speed towards the creature, socking him in the gut. He bent over, dropping the jewels, both of his claws now free. Kara swerved to avoid one swiping claw but the other clamped down on her leg and she screamed in agony. Kara writhed and swung at the being, but he only clamped down harder, swinging her back and forth like a piñata now. 

"Hey!" She heard Alex scream from a few feet away." Alex stood with a bazooka on her shoulder pointed towards the creature. The claw pressed harder on Kara's leg and she could feel it's poison begin to enter her skin. _It must have some kind of kryptonite related properties._ She thought as her insides began to burn.

"Alex, get out of here," Kara yelled. "You can't kill it with that . . ."

Alex ignored Kara and launched the rocket directly into the alien's stomach. It exploded on impact and Kara felt the pain in her leg subside as the claw released her. She looked around and saw pieces of the creature slowly falling from the sky. 

Alex immediately ran to Kara. "Are you okay?" She said, laying down the launcher and reaching for Kara's leg. It had already begun to heal. 

"Yea, Kara said sitting up. But how did a rocket launcher kill that thing?" Kara said. "I couldn't even break it's skin."

"That would be me," Winn said, walking up behind Alex. "I traced the chemical properties and produced a compound that both mirrored and counteracted with it's powers. Basically, I gave it a dose of its own medicine. Literally." Winn said, smiling. "Well, I mean, technically, Alex gave the dose, because you know, she shot the rocket but . . ." 

Maggie patted Winn on the back, ending his nervous stammering. "Ya did good, kid." She said. 

"You did excellent." J'onn said, approaching the scene. "Well done, Agent Schott. Now, we better start cleaning up this mess. Get the claw pieces back to the DEO for further testing. I want to know what made this reaction in Supergirl and I want to know how we can prevent it from happening again." He said sternly. "Happy to see you're safe, Supergirl." J'onn said, nodding his head towards Kara who was now standing up. 

"Always am," she said, placing her hands on her hips. J'onn gave her a half salute and walked away. Maggie told Alex she would wait for her back by the car, leaving the two of them alone. 

"I'm happy you're okay too," Alex said, looking down at the ground nervously. 

"I don't know if I would have been if you hadn't launched that rocket." Kara said, looking at her feet. The two of them looked up and caught each other's eye contact. They both extended their arms at the same time and hugged. 

"Kara, I really am so sorry." Alex began, as tears came rushing.

Kara hugged her tight. "I know, Alex. I know." They both stayed that way for a moment before pulling back, Alex wiping a tear from her eye. 

"So", Alex said, adjusting her belt and clearing her throat. "Guess I better be going now. Thanks again, Supergirl." Alex turned and began walking towards the car where Maggie was waiting. Kara watched silently as she walked away.

"Alex!" Kara shouted from the rubble. Alex turned to face her sister. 

"Game night? This Friday night at my place?" 

Alex yelled back, "Are you inviting Lena?"

"Yes." Kara said. 

"Then count me in." Alex said, smiling. 


	8. Chapter 8

Samantha Arias walked home alone that night. The sound of police sirens and ambulances hung heavy in the air as news of some monster attacking a bank was plastered on every major television. Sam looked up in time to see a red blur fly overhead.

 _Supergirl_. Sam thought. She wood never look at that red cape the same. Not after what she had just seen earlier that night. 

Sam had returned to the office late that afternoon just to grab her laptop and as usual ended up working into the night. She had thought she was the only one left in the building, so when she heard faint noises coming from down the hall, she investigated. At first, she had seen the light on from the other side of Lena's door. This hadn't surprised Sam, in fact, it had excited her. She had quickly fixed her hair and checked herself in a hallway mirror before starting to walk towards Lena's office when she heard just what _kind_ of sound it was coming from the other side of the door. 

Sam had immediately stopped and slowly backed up, focusing intently on not making a sound. _How embarrassing_. She thought. She had just almost walked in on her boss with some guy. Sam had to admit she was a little disappointed. All this time she had thought . . . hoped Lena was single. Hoped she preferred women to men. Hoped she maybe stood a chance with the gorgeous CEO. But of course not. Lena wasn't gay and she wasn't going to date a marketing rep she had recently hired. 

Once she was safely at the other end of the hallway, Sam bit her lip and tiptoed back to her office, closing the door quietly behind her. She returned to her computer and attempted to continue working. But the noises were getting louder and Sam couldn't shut them out. She shoved her fingers into her ears and closed her eyes, praying to become invisible. Finally, she heard them subside. She unplugged her ears and kept typing, feigning blissful ignorance.

She had resigned herself to stay at her desk, not moving but-for typing, and if Lena happened to see her light on and come in, she would look completely shocked. Like she had no idea what had just gone on. It was better than the potential awkward moment they would share if she knew Sam had just heard her orgasming. 

A few moments later she heard the door to Lena's office open and the sound of conversation coming down the hall, heading towards the elevator. Then, Sam did something she hadn't anticipated. She got up and cracked her door just slightly. What harm could it do? She just wanted to see the man who had swooped in and taken her new crush away. That way there would be no curiosities. Sam watched as the light poured out of her door and she quickly flipped the switch, making her office go dark. She was committed now. No going back. If they caught her like this, she couldn't exactly say she was working . . . alone, in the dark, peaking out her office door. 

The voices grew louder as they grew closer and then Sam realized . . . it wasn't a man's voice at all. It was Lena and . . another woman. Sam bit her lip hard and opened the door just a little bit more. At least she had been half right about Lena. She clearly liked women. 

Sam saw a slender blonde woman pulling her hair back in a bun. She wore glasses and work pants with a blue collared shirt that was still half unbuttoned. The woman stopped in the hallway and Lena turned to wait for her. She was directly facing Sam. 

"Hang on," she heard the blonde say as she fumbled with her buttons. "These darn things get stuck all the time." She continued. 

"Well, maybe you're just better at taking it off then," she heard Lena say as she pressed the button for the elevator, throwing a playful look in the woman's directions. The blonde woman was still fumbling with her buttons.

It was only then that Sam stopped looking at the buttons the woman had been fiddling with and noticed what lied beneath it. There, starting right at Sam on the woman's chest, rested a red and golden "S". 

_Holy shit._ Sam thought. _My boss is sleeping with Supergirl._

Sam waited for about half an hour after the two women left before packing her bags and leaving herself. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. She had to tell someone. But she shouldn't. She couldn't. She had grown very fond of Lena over the past few days and she didn't want to hurt her or worse, get fired. But my God something this juicy. I mean, she was in marketing aftercall. A relationship between Lena Luthor and Supergirl. It was more than headlines. It was the definition of good PR. Sam twirled her hair as she walked, replaying the events of the night and imagining the multitude of ways this could help the company.

Sam walked and walked until she saw a bar. 

"Oh, why not." She said out loud to herself, pulling off the sidewalk and entering the bar. Sam was new to National City and she had promised herself she would get out more. Make friends. Be adventurous. The usual bullshit people tell themselves when they move to a new place. So far the only potential friend Sam had made was her boss, and she clearly had her hands full with her own personal life.

"Gin and tonic" Sam said, taking a seat at the bar. She watched the news on a television over the bar as Supergirl battled a monster with huge claws. She looked hurt and Sam found herself wondering if Lena was watching too. If Lena was worried about her girlfriend. _Is she her girlfriend? Or are they just . . . friends with benefits? What other benefits are involved? Is this why Lena didn't like my idea about getting Supergirl to endorse LCorp? Does she not like mixing business with pleasure?_

Sam's cascade of thoughts was interrupted by the gentle touch of someone's hand on her arm. 

"Sorry to interrupt," a woman's voice said. "Is this seat taken?" 

Samantha turned and saw an auburn haired woman with bright blue and green eyes staring back at her. She was beautiful. The woman smiled when she noticed Sam's awkward hesitation. 

"It is taken, I'm sorry to have bothered you." The woman said, turning to leave. 

"No!" Sam reached out for the woman's arm, grabbing it harder than she had wanted. "Please, take a seat." Sam said motioning towards the empty barstool beside her. 

"I'm Sam," Sam said holding out a hand. 

"Andrea Rojas," the woman said. "Pleasure to meet you." 


	9. Chapter 9

"I've been thinking," Lena said, walking across the room and removing her heels. "You still owe me a date." 

Kara pushed her glasses up on her nose. "I owe you a date?" She said. "What would you call that candlelit rooftop scene straight out of a lesbian rom com, may I ask?" She crossed her arms and playfully raised an eyebrow. 

"Simmer down, darling," Lena said removing her watch and placing it on the dresser. "I meant, I asked you out on a date. That's what started all of this, remember? And you stood me up."

"Wait a minute now," Kara said in protest. "I recall receiving a very vague and very cold text the morning of said date saying 'I'm sorry I can't.'" Kara intentionally dramatized the text and wiped away a fake tear. 

Lena swatted at her from across the room. "It was, 'I'm sorry, I can't tonight', actually. And I stand by that text. You weren't ready for a date with me then." Lena raised one eyebrow towards Kara. 

"And now?" Kara said, stepping closer to Lena. 

"Well," Lena said, wrapping her arms around Kara. "There's only one way to find out, isn't there?" The two women kissed and didn't stop until the doorman called informing Lena that their food was ready and asked if she would like it brought up. 

"Yes, Roger, that would be very nice thank you." Lena turned back towards Kara. "Dinner's here."

"Did you order extra naan?" Kara asked, sounding excited and impatient all at once. 

"Yes, you child." Lena replied shaking her head. "You're lucky your metabolism isn't of earth with as much as you eat."

"Hey, flying takes a lot out of me." Kara said. 

"Oh yea?" Lena responded, grabbing Kara gently by the neck and pulling her face closer. "What else takes a lot out of you?" 

"Let me eat my naan and I'll show you." Kara said, furrowing her brow. Lena shoved back and laughed. 

"Can't keep a Kryptonian from her food." Lena walked over to the door where Roger had just knocked. 

"Nope!" Kara said, opening her arms wide and reaching for the food from across the room. 

Kara inhaled the food in a matter of moments and Lena looked on in awe. "So", Kara said after surfacing from a bite. "Where are we going on this date?" 

"Wouldn't you like to know." Lena replied, a sly smile crawling across her face as she scooped up another piece of chicken curry.

"Not gonna tell me huh?" Kara said placing her fork down. "I bet I can make you talk." She said, flaring up her heat vision, causing her eyes to go red with flames. Lena laughed. 

"You can try, but I'll die before I tell." Lena stared ferociously at Kara before blowing her a kiss. The heat vision faded and Kara began to laugh. 

"It was worth a shot." Kara said, taking another bite of samosa. "Do I at least get to know when we're going?"

"Tomorrow" Lena said. Kara mentally checked her calendar. Tomorrow was Friday which meant . . . _oh crap_!

"Oh crap!" Kara said, almost choking on her food. 

"What is it darling?" Lena said, patting her on the back. 

"I totally forgot to tell you, I'm hosting game night tomorrow night at my place. Alex asked if you were coming. She wants to get to know you better apparently." 

Lena looked skeptical. "Oh she does."

"Yes." Kara said firmly. "She knows you're important to me and she feels really bad about what happened." Lena remained quiet. Alex Danvers was Kara's sister and her best friend but she had never really been Lena's biggest fan. Although she had certainly saved Lena's life a few times in her role at the DEO, and according to Kara she was the one who even convinced Kara that Lena liked her as more than a friend. Perhaps this was the olive branch they needed. 

"So, will you go . . .?" Kara pouted, resting her hands in the air like a puppy dog. 

Lena laughed, "God, yes fine I'll go. Just stop begging. We'll go on our date next Friday, if that's suitable for you?" Kara scooted over and kissed her on the cheek. 

"Next Friday sounds perfect." Kara said resting her head on Lena's shoulder. "Now that you're coming to game night, I'll make sure we play twister." 


	10. Chapter 10

"Kiera!" Cat Grant shouted from her office. Kara ran around her desk, grabbing a pen and pad and trotted into the room. 

"Yes, Miss Grant?" 

"You have aspirations, don't you? You've mentioned being a journalist maybe have a dozen times and I notice you always lurking around the editors." She said, removing her glasses and standing up from her desk. 

Kara stared back stunned. "Uhh . . yes, Miss Grant. It's my dream."

"Good, then you'll thank me for what's about to happen." Cat Grant placed her glasses back on her face and tossed a newspaper at Kara. It was folded over to a small article in the Lifestyle section. It had a picture of Lena and the headline read, "Bringing Luthor Back." 

"Lena Luthor is finally presenting herself to National City society, so to speak. I know she's been here for some time, but it seems her work at LCorp is about to catch the public's eye. And I want to catch it first." She stared at Kara.

"I'm sorry Miss Grant, I don't quite understand. . ."

"Let me spell it out for you, Keira. I'd like you to meet with Lena Luthor at her absolute earliest convenience. I'd like you to interview her. Get to know her on a personal level a bit and then find out what she's up to behind that glass tower downtown. I hear she's launching a new logo. Rebranding can be lifeblood or a death sentence for a company. Let's see if we can't help make it the former." 

Kara's mouth dropped open. Cat Grant wanted her to do an actual assignment. And it was on the woman she was dating. _This can't be real. This can't be real. This can't be real._

"Kiera." Cat snapped. "Are you having a neurological event of some sort? Honestly, I thought you'd be thrilled, but if you're just going to stand there, I'll have one of the greedy little interns run over and do it instead." 

"No!" Kara jumped in. "Miss Grant, I am beyond thrilled." Without even thinking Kara ran over and hugged Cat, nearly picking her up off the floor. She backed away and Cat's face looked as if she had just tossed her off the balcony. 

"Let's not lose ourselves here, Kiera," Cat said, adjusting her skirt and pushing herself away from Kara as she peered out from her office to see if anyone had witnessed what had just transpired. "It's an interview, not a Pulitzer. And I don't want to see more than 500 words. It's not a novel."

Kara nodded. "Yes, Miss Grant, of course, I'm sorry. 500 words or less. You got it." Kara finished scribbling down what Cat had said on the notepad and turned to leave. "I won't let you down!" 

Cat waved her hand towards Kara and sat back down at her desk. When she made sure Kara was gone and no one was looking, she shook her head and smiled. 

Kara scurried down the hallway dialing Lena's number on her cellphone. Lena picked up on the second ring. 

"Well, hello Miss Danvers. What can I do for you this morning?" She could hear the smile in Lena's voice. 

"Why hello, Miss Luthor. I'm calling on official CatCo business actually." Kara said, making her voice sound intentionally serious. "Cat Grant has asked that I conduct an interview with you at your 'absolute earliest convenience.'". Kara paused and waited for the reaction. 

"Darling, that is absolutely wonderful!" Lena said, her excitement echoing through the phone. "It's about time she recognized your potential and had you doing more than grabbing her coffee. And I'd be honored to be your first." Kara could hear the playfulness in the last part of the sentence and she blushed. 

"Will you be gentle?" Kara flirted back, looking around the office to make sure she was out of earshot. 

"As gentle as you want me to be." Lena replied, smirking. "Why don't you come over during your lunch hour today and we can do the interview then? Bring whatever questions you want. I'll order in for us." 

"It's a date." Kara said, giddily before hanging up the phone. 

_Holy Rao, this is going to be the best day ever._

_"Kiera!"_ She heard Cat Grant's voice calling from the other room. "Where is my dry cleaning?"

"Coming!" She yelled, running back in the direction of her desk. 


	11. Chapter 11

Lena heard a familiar knock at the door to her office and she looked up. Samantha Arias slowly opened the door and peaked her head inside. 

"Got a minute?" She said. 

"Just one," Lena replied, "I have an appointment scheduled for noon." 

Samantha looked down at her wrist watch. It was 11:45. "This will just take a second." She said, opening the door fully and entering Lena's office. It was the first time the two had really interreacted since what Sam had . . . heard the other night and Sam was trying with all her might not to be awkward. She was failing. She dropped the folder she had been carrying and nearly dropped her laptop when she bent down to get it. 

Lena came over and bent down to help her. Their faces were incredibly close as she did and Sam could smell Lena's perfume filling her nostrils. 

"Chanel?" Sam said, standing upright. _Yea, because that isn't_ _awkward_. She thought. 

"You have a good nose." Lena said smiling, handing Sam her folder. "Care for a drink?" Lena offered, motioning towards the bar. Sam's stomach turned inside. She hadn't been able to even look at alcohol since the other night. The little bit she did remember of it had consisted of laughing, dancing, and promptly puking. She had woken up in her own bed, thank God and somehow managed to make it to work by 9 am the next day, but not without enduring the worst hangover of her life. She had a vague recollection of a woman named Andrea . . . something. But she couldn't remember if they had hooked up, or even exchanged phone numbers. When Sam had checked her phone the next day for "Andrea" there was nothing there. And so, Sam deduced she either wasn't real, or nothing had happened between them. 

"No, thanks." Sam said, turning up her nose uncontrollably. Lena snickered and returned to her desk and sat while Sam sat at the empty chair across from her.

"Bad experience?" Lena asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"I wish I could remember", Sam said smiling and shaking her head.

"Oh I see," Lena said, "Well, I've certainly had a few of those nights myself here and there." They exchanged knowing glances as if they were bonding over a mutually horrible experience in their minds. "So," Lena said kindly, "what can I do for you, Samantha?" 

"It's Sam, please, Miss Luthor." Sam corrected. 

"Ah, yes, see I told you I was bad at nicknames. Well, if I have to call you Sam, then you have to call me Lena. It's only fair." Lena smiled. 

Sam pretended to consider the offer and then nodded. "Sounds like a fair deal." Sam said, smiling at Lena. 

"So, _Sam_. What can I do for you?"

"Right, yes, well, here's the thing, _Lena_ ," Sam smiled when she said her name. "I know we settled on a logo and that's a really big step, but now we have to start with the marketing side of things. How we're going to promote this new direction. I had some ideas about . . ." There was another knock at the door. 

"Pardon me for a moment," Lena said holding up a single finger towards Sam. "Come in," Lena said. 

Sam looked over her shoulder to see a slender blonde with glasses and a button down shirt enter the room. She stared at the woman intently, trying to place where she had seen her. The woman walked in timidly, looking at Lena as if for help of some sort. 

Lena stood and motioned towards the woman. "Samantha Arias," Lena said, "this is Kara Danvers. Kara is . . . " The rest of Lena's sentence blurred from Sam's hearing and her mind immediately raced to the other night when she was peering out of her office door. This was the woman Lena was with. This woman was Supergirl.

Kara held out her and stepped towards Sam. "Nice to meet you", she said.

Sam sat, frozen, her body unable to respond. It was as if she was petrified. Kara came closer, her arm still outstretched, now lingering awkwardly. She could feel Lena looking at her disapprovingly. 

"Super . . ." She said jumping up. "Ahh, I mean, super great to meet you!" Sam said, grabbing Kara's hand and shaking it vigorously. Kara cocked her head to one side and continued the shake before Sam finally let go. 

"Yes, it's super great to meet you too, Samantha." Kara smiled at Sam and turned to look at Lena as if to ask her if something was wrong with this woman in Lena's office. 

"Samantha is my new PR and marketing guru. She's the one spearheading the re-branding of LCorp." Lena said, her voice echoing with a faint trace of pride and concern all at once. 

"Sam." Was all Samantha could muster. "It's uhh . . . call me Sam." She said, blinking hard as if to clear her mind and focus on the situation at hand.

"Right," Lena said, "So sorry about that, I promise, I will get better." 

"Well, nice to meet you, Sam." Kara said, smiling a polite smile. "So, are you . . . ready to get started Miss Luthor?" Kara asked, looking at Sam from the corner of her eye. 

"Yes, actually, Sam this is what I was just about to mention. Such excellent timing, really. Kara here is about to interview me for CatCo magazine. Certainly that will be good for the re-branding of the company, won't it? Maybe some of that marketing you were just about to mention?"

"CatCo?" Sam said, "The fashion magazine? You work there?" She was pieces together full sentences now. 

"Yes, I do." Kara said, her hips slightly twirling with happiness at the words.

"Well, it's not just a fashion magazine. They do all kinds of publishing there. In fact, Kara is a new reporter there, isn't that right Kara?" Lena said folding her arms and beaming with pride.

"Well, something like that." Kara replied, adjusting her glasses and blushing. 

Sam felt like the room was beginning to close in on her and black began to creep in from the sides of her vision. She stood up, abruptly. "Yes, well, I better leave you to it then, nice to meet you uhhhh Kara. Su . . . see you around I'm sure!" 

With that Sam speed walked out of the room, her heels clicking all the way down the hall as she left.

Kara put her bag down and Lena walked over to the chair beside Kara. "She's uhhh nice?" Kara said, uncertain of the words even as she said them. 

"That was some strange behavior for Samantha, I must say." Lena said still staring at the door where Sam had left. "Maybe she has a crush on you." Lena leaned over and tried to kiss Kara but she pulled back. 

"Ah ah ah, this is official CatCo business. I won't have anyone saying I got this job because I was sleeping with the interviewee." Kara clicked her pen and began scribbling something down on her pad. She pulled out a small recorder and pressed the red circular button on the top. "So, Miss Luthor, tell me about the new LCorp." 

Down the hall, Samantha Arias sat at her desk with her head down. She remembered that night, remembered seeing that woman . . . Kara Danvers, with Lena. Kissing Lena, and buttoning her shirt back up. She remembered seeing the red and gold "S" on her chest. She remembered walking to the bar and meeting the woman . . . Andrea. She remembered drinks. They had a lot of drinks. She remembered they went to another place and went dancing. She remembered going back to a hotel and playing some stupid game. Oh god, what was the game they played . . . never have I ever? No. Would you rather? No. Truth or dare? Yes. She remembered picking truth over dare. She remembered saying. . . 

_Oh my God._ Samantha's head shot up from her desk. _I told her my boss was sleeping with Supergirl_. 


	12. Chapter 12

The revolving glass doors at CatCo World Wide Media swung continuously. Thousands of people entered and exited its lobby each day, and it was nearly impossible to keep tabs on who came and went. Security was understaffed and underpaid and smoke breaks often took precedence to taking photos of each visitor and following protocol.

All of that is probably why, on this particular morning, one visitor was able to enter completely unannounced. As she entered the building through the revolving doors, she walked directly towards the elevator, her high heels clacking on the marble floor with each strong stride, the length of which was only restricted by the slim pencil skirt she was wearing. 

She entered the elevator and pressed "35" on the buttons and waited as the car went up. Floor by floor more people left the elevator until only she remained. When she stepped out on the 35th floor she passed the reception desk where a mousy looking brunette sat confused as she marched past. 

"Excuse me, umm miss?" She called after the woman, but the woman knew she was too meek to pursue her any further and so she just kept marching. She adjusted the black leather handbag that hung in the nook of her elbow without losing a step and she flung open the double glass doors where dozens of cubicles were filled with workers. 

The sound of phones ringing, orders being shouted, photos being rushed for editing all filled her sights and she paused only for a moment to re-orient herself. Across the large room, she saw the open glass doors to her destination and began to walk directly towards it. 

As she approached, a blonde girl with glasses and her hair in a bun tried to ask her name and if she was expected. She glanced down at the name plate as she passed the girl's desk. "Kara Danvers," it read and the woman rolled her eyes and smirked as she entered the office. 

"Cat Grant?" the woman said. Cat stood up from her desk and Kara raced in behind her. Cat shot Kara a look that told her not to speak.

"Who is asking?" Cat responded, placing her hand on the security button beneath her desk. 

"My name is Andrea Rojas. And do I have a story for you." 

**Author's Note:**

> The story will continue in part 3 of SuperCorp. Stay tuned!


End file.
